


Random ficlet #3

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is a passenger aboard the <i>Serenity</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random ficlet #3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "random pairings and prompts" meme. The prompt was _AU_.

Simon finds him sitting alone in a shadowy nook in one of the ship's corridors--the same shadowy nook that River likes to hide in sometimes. This boy seems as young as his sister, but when he raises his eyes and meets Simon's questioning gaze, the concern Simon feels becomes a shiver that he can't quite suppress. Something in Connor's eyes speaks of things that are older and darker than anything anyone sane should remember outside of nightmares.


End file.
